kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexis Triggs
'Alexis Triggs '''is a major protagonist in Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice. While not directly affiliated with the Keyblade Order of the Red Rose, her Master is. She works as an Admiral of the Navy of the United Kingdom of Novara & Archelonia, operating under King Henry IX during the War of Succession . Early Life Alexis was born on the world of Saint-Illiers on September 13, 158 BDC (23266 EUC). Little is known about her biological family, except that they are all deceased. While Alexis was raised by many different surrogate parents throughout her childhood, she was supported in secret by Michalis Megalos, a member of the Order of the Red Rose with interests in the Novaran-Archelonian Navy. Starting from a young age she was groomed to be the perfect soldier, tactician, magician and eventually; Keyblade wielder. It was not long before she and Michalis moved to Terre Depart to further her studies. When she was thirteen, Michalis introduced himself to her, becoming her master and performing the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony on her, allowing her to wield the Keyblade. She lived in dormitory style accommodation for most her teenage years as she attended the academy's maritime school. From eighteen years old she joined the Novaran-Archelonian Navy herself, between her groomed skills and her master's influence she quickly rose to the rank of Admiral in a few years time. She would spend her off-duty time in Terre Depart, and was often given leeway to pursue her own missions. Marche au Supplice Appearance Alexis has somewhat long crimson red hair that she ties into a ponytail that stick out the back of her black naval officers cap. She stands at 5'11" tall and weights 168lbs, her slender frame contrasted by her large chest. Her eyes are dark blue. She wears a standard female naval officers uniform, composed of a white blouse under a black short sleeved jacket with gold trim, gold shoulder boards and a red tie. Her skirt is pleated and her boots are black leather. Personality Alexis is a very serious person with a dry wit. She is ferociously loyal to her kingdom above all else. She hates having to talk about herself, and would rather discuss either business or other people's concerns. She has no tolerance for slackers, liars or cheats. She is forceful; but selfless and does not do things for her own benefit but for her kingdom. She does not flinch when endangered and is willing to lay her life on the line for her cause. In the face of authority, she is surprisingly submissive. Weapons and Abilities Weapons Alexis wields the keyblade Tides of War. The hand guard is shaped as a pair of white wings with a spiral grip. The blade is shaped as a wave of water with tongues of fire intertwined to form the three prongs of a skeleton key. The Keychain is two snakes devouring each other akin to the Oroboros. Abilities Alexis is capable of fast physical skills such as Sonic Blade. She can also use magic, both offensive such as Mine Shield or Fire and supportive such as Magnet. Fighting Style Alexis uses a rush-down approach to battle, using her skills to keep enemies from getting a turn in to compensate for her poor constitution. Trivia * Alexis Triggs is a character created by Overlord SoS on the Vagrant Epochers forum * Alexis design is inspired by Salvatore from Disgaea 3 * Alexis is derived from the Greek name ''Αλεξις (Alexis), which meant "helper" or "defender". * Triggs is derived from a nickname meaning "loyal" (Old Norse triggr). Category:Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice Category:Characters Category:Unsungverse